Fruits Basket Miracles Happen
by Star BlueFeather
Summary: Tohru makes a new friend - Mamoshira Kotaru. Little does she know how this friend will impact the lives of her and her friends, including the Sohma family. Warning: This story does not follow the storyline directly and contains a fanfic character.
1. Chapter 1 Mrs Mystery Guest

Chapter 1 Mrs. Mystery Guest  
  
Christmas was growing closer, and Tohru had begun to worry. What would she buy? It  
  
was easy to pick for Uo-chan and Hana-chan... but she knew little about what to get the others.  
  
Shigure mainly kept to himself, so buying him a gift was challenge enough... but Kyou hardly  
  
talked about what he wanted, and Yuki - not at all. She knew that Yuki liked gardening... but  
  
she knew so little about it.... and there was also the fact that he had almost everything he  
  
needed. Hence, she had a slight delimma. Tohru was so busy pondering the troubles of gift-  
  
buying that she didn't notice the woman approaching, who was also not paying close enough  
  
attention. They slammed into each other, and Tohru tumbled.  
  
"Oh!" Tohru let out a cry of surprise and looked up from the ground. "I'm so terribly sorry."  
  
"It was my fault as well. You are unharmed?"  
  
Tohru blinked and looked up at the woman, meeting kind gray eyes. The woman leaning over  
  
her was slightly older, with long black hair and a soft smile that tipped up the edges of her  
  
mouth. She had a pleasing sense about her, and Tohru seemed to relax a little.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
The woman smiled and offered her hand. "Would you like help?"  
  
Tohru took her hand and the woman gently helped her off the ground, then knelt slightly to help  
  
her gather the papers she had been carrying for class.  
  
"I don't know where my mind must have been... I'm not normally so clumsy. I fear I have  
  
caused your project to become in dissarray..."  
  
Tohru smiled and chuckled. "It's okay. The pages are numbered." She gathered the rest of the  
  
papers and took those from the woman. "I've never seen you before. Are you new here?"  
  
She pushed her glasses up her nose, still smiling gently. "Heavens no. I'm not a student here. I  
  
teach one of the music classes. Mamoshira Kotaru." She held out her hand.  
  
"Honda Tohru."  
  
"A pleasure to meet you, Honda-san. Regard me kindly, okay?"  
  
"Sure! And me too?"  
  
"Of course. Well, maybe I'll see you around. I have a class to attend to now. It was a pleasure  
  
to meet you, Honda-san."  
  
The woman turned and started down the hall, walking at a steady pace. Tohru smiled after her a  
  
moment, and turned, suddenly meeting Uo-chan and Hana-chan's gaze.  
  
"Tohru-chan... who was that woman?" Hanajima asked.  
  
"An instructor, Mamoshira Kotaru. We accidentally bumped into each other."  
  
"Are you alright? Did she hurt you?" Uo-chan began looking Tohru over for bruises.  
  
"I'm fine, I'm fine." Tohru laughed. "I only took a little tumble. Besides, she's really nice."  
  
"There is something odd about that woman." Hana-chan murmered in her usual emotionless  
  
tone.  
  
Uo-chan and Tohru looked after the woman named Kotaru, then back at Hana.  
  
"Strange vibes?" Uo-chan asked.  
  
"No... something different. Hard to pin-point.... interesting."  
  
They all fell silent a moment. Tohru gave a nervous laugh, then glanced down to see how much  
  
of her papers she had to re-organize. She nearly dropped them again when she noticed they  
  
were completely in numerical order. 


	2. Chapter 2 Accident

Chapter 2 Accident  
  
Shigure, Tohru, and Hana were walking along the streets in the shopping district.  
  
Shigure had joined them when he was returning from some business and caught sight of them in  
  
the crowd. Even with Shigure along, Tohru was still having trouble coming up with a present for  
  
Yuki. He had tried to make suggestions, but unfortunately it hadn' t been much help. His  
  
suggestions consisted of things that either Tohru knew Yuki already had, or things that she didn't  
  
feel he particularly wanted.  
  
"Have you thought of getting him some seedlings to plant?" Shigure suggested.  
  
"I have no idea what he already has, though. And what he might want." Tohru lamented.  
  
"Would he be interested in a volume on Herbology?" Hana suggested.  
  
"I don't know. I'm not sure he would need it. He seems to know so much about plants already.  
  
Besides... what if he already has the book? I can't become discouraged though! I have to find  
  
him a great gift." Tohru smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry that I'm not much help, Tohru-chan." Shigure said apologetically.  
  
"It's okay, Shigure-san. I'll figure out something special to get all of you. It may just take a lot of  
  
thought. I want to come up with the best gift ever for each of you." She smiled up at him.  
  
"You don't have to worry about me, Tohru-chan. Your cooking is present enough for me..."  
  
Shigure-san said with a smile.  
  
Tohru laughed, causing Hanajima smiled lightly. Hana showed very little feelings towards  
  
people, which sometimes intimidated people. Tohru liked how calm she was, and saw her as a  
  
soothing person. Uo-chan seemed opposite, being roudy and fun to be around. Along with the  
  
three Sohma's, Uo-chan and Hana-chan were the best friends she had ever had.  
  
"Not to worry. I am sure that Tohru-chan won't be disheartened. She is very determined... if  
  
her sleeping in a tent, so not to inconvenience others, is not evidence enough. And she is very  
  
thoughtful." Hana murmered, clutching at her own bags. Tohru couldn't help but wonder what  
  
she had bought.  
  
Shigure-san smiled. "All to true."  
  
The three walked around for a while longer, then Tohru decided to search for Kyou and  
  
Shigure's presents instead; hoping to have more luck. As they reached a cross-street, Tohru  
  
stopped and turned to Shigure.  
  
"Shigure-san, Hana-chan and I need to go off now. We have quite a bit to do before Hana-  
  
chan goes home. Can we catch up again with you later?"  
  
"Alright." He smiled. "Be careful!" He waved to them as they turned to go.  
  
Tohru returned his smile brightly, and they headed in the opposite direction of Shigure; towards  
  
some shops where Tohru could look. They started across the street. "We will!" She yelled  
  
back, turning around to wave at Shigure.  
  
"Tohru! Look out!" Shigure yelled out suddenly.  
  
Tohru turned to see the large black truck headed towards her. She panicked a little and threw  
  
her arms around Hana-chan, as if trying to protect them both. There was a squel of tires, a  
  
crash of breaking glass, and the shreak of metal. 


	3. Chapter 3 Luck Happens By

Chapter 3 Luck Happens By  
  
Shigure couldn't believe his eyes. Standing in the middle of the street was a woman. She  
  
had her arms wrapped about the small frames of both Tohru and Hanajima. Shigure thought of  
  
Tohru's and Hana's figures as small because the woman towered at least a foot over them. The  
  
truck that had come rolling towards Tohru and Hana had been halted, and the front end of the  
  
truck was completely dented up, but in an almost spherical pattern. The woman straightened,  
  
and Tohru and Hana also stood up. The woman was dark haired, and couldn't be more than  
  
Shigure's own age.  
  
Tohru looked up at the woman. It was the woman from before. She smiled gently down at the  
  
two of them, gave a cocky wink, and then glanced up at Shigure.  
  
"Lucky I happened by." She said. "Are you alright?"  
  
Shigure approached as Hana-chan and Tohru checked themselves over, amazed to find that  
  
they were both unharmed. How could it have happened? Was it a miracle? Or plain dumb  
  
luck?  
  
"Tohru-chan... Hana-chan, are you alright???" Shigure said, sounding extremely concerned.  
  
"We're okay, Shigure-san. Thank you, Mamoshira-san."  
  
"No no.... please... call me Kotaru. Mamoshira-san was my mother. I prefer just to be called  
  
Kotaru. Are you girls sure you are alright?"  
  
"We are quite alright, Kotaru-san." Hana-chan remarked calmly. "But you seem to be bleeding.  
  
It looks as if you've been scratched."  
  
Shigure had noticed that too. The woman named Kotaru had a small scratch under her left eye,  
  
and a little blood dripped from it. He pulled a handkercheif and offered it to her.  
  
"Oh.... it must have been from the flying glass." Kotaru murmured. "It is so small I didn't even  
  
notice it." She took the handkerchief from Shigure."Thank you. You are too kind."  
  
"It is the least I can do. Maybe we should move out of the street; and then, Tohru-chan, you  
  
can tell me who your friend is."  
  
"We have to wait for the ambulance first. They will want to make sure no one was hurt."  
  
"Kotaru-san is right. We will have to wait." Hana-chan said.  
  
After the accident report had been filed and everyone had been checked for wounds, and  
  
Kotaru's wound was bandaged, they sat in a restaurant a street off from where the incident had  
  
taken place.  
  
"Shigure-san, this is Mamoshira Kotaru. She works at the school as a music instructor."  
  
"What music do you specialize in?" Shigure asked.  
  
"Piano and organ. I've been working at Tohru-chan's school for about two years. I am  
  
surprised and a little disappointed that our paths had not crossed until a few days ago. I had  
  
heard from other teachers that she was a very dedicated student, and also a very kind girl. All  
  
of her teachers rave about her." She smiled. " I was somewhat jealous not to have her for a  
  
student."  
  
"And how did you manage to sa...." Shigure started to ask.  
  
"Minna-san!! Konnichiwa!!"  
  
Shigure-san's question was interrupted by the chipper tones of a young blonde haired boy.  
  
Kotaru looked at the kid with surprise at his sudden appearance at the table. Another young  
  
man, about Tohru's age - Kotaru expected - walked up as well. The younger one had a happy,  
  
excited presence about him... while the other one was more closed off. There was something  
  
about this mystery kid that struck a cord in her memory. Months ago.... the dreams... could  
  
these two incidents be connected? It didn't take her long to realize that they were.  
  
Tohru smiled at Momiji and Yuki. "Momiji-chan! Sohma-kun!"  
  
"What's the matter, Tohru-chan? You look a little pale. Are you not well?" Momiji asked.  
  
Shigure leaned back in his seat and explained what happened to Momiji and Yuki. Momiji  
  
asked questions, and Yuki looked shocked and a tad guilty. Kotaru sensed that he blamed  
  
himself for not being there to rescue her himself. That was something that didn't surprise Kotaru  
  
too much. It didn't take a rocket scientist to realize how he felt about her, it was in his eyes.  
  
"It was pure luck that I happened to be in the area." Kotaru smiled gently, looking at the young  
  
man. "I am glad I could be here to help. But as much as I would love to stay and chat, I am  
  
afraid I can't. I have some business to attend to. I am glad I was here to help. Tohru-chan, be  
  
careful next time, okay?"  
  
"I will, Kotaru-san." Tohru looked at Shigure. "Shigure-san... can we invite Kotaru to tea sometime?"  
  
Kotaru began to protest. "I would hate to intrude at all."  
  
"Actually, I would find that quite entertaining. If Kotaru would like to come, that is." Shigure  
  
smiled at them both.  
  
Kotaru smiled and stood, putting on her coat. "Alright. I will make an appearance. It will have  
  
to be breif, though. I am a very busy person. It was a pleasure to meet you all." She glanced  
  
at Yuki, nodded respectfully, and left.  
  
"Strange." Hana murmured.  
  
"What is, Hana-chan?" Tohru asked.  
  
The others watched Hanajima, wondering what she might be talking about. Hana had been right  
  
on the money about a lot of things, and it had taken a great deal of quick thinking to keep her  
  
from figuring out the Sohma family secret. It didn't help that she was a vibe. Now she was  
  
obviously picking something up from the new woman - Kotaru - and the others were curious as  
  
to what it might be.  
  
"Are you getting strange vibes from her, Hana-chan?" Tohru asked.  
  
"Not precisely."  
  
"Then what could it be, Hana-chan? Is something bothering you about her?" Yuki asked.  
  
"There is the question of how she managed to keep herself, Tohru and Hana from being  
  
killed by the truck." Shigure remarked.  
  
"It is possible she is a telepath."  
  
"A telepath?" Momiji asked.  
  
"A person who has the ability to control energy."  
  
"Do things like telepaths actually exist?" Tohru wondered out loud.  
  
Shigure nodded gently. "If it's possible for Hana-chan to be a vibe, then I suppose it's possible  
  
for there to be a telepath." Not to mention the predicament of the Sohma family, he thought to  
  
himself.  
  
"Do you mean she could be like you?" Tohru asked.  
  
"No... she feels different."  
  
"Different? How? She seems normal enough to me." Tohru said.  
  
"She is a void. There doesn't seem to be any vibes coming from her at all. Actually, it's quite the  
  
opposite. She seems to absorb them. It's as if her aura consists of a black hole. From the looks  
  
of it, though, I would say she can give mental energy a physical manifestation." Hana-chan said  
  
thoughtfully.  
  
"Telekinesis?" Yuki asked, looking from Hana to Shigure.  
  
"Possibly. The trouble is she is so hard to read."  
  
Shigure frowned slightly. "How powerful do you think she could be? Enough to be dangerous?"  
  
"If she has enough power to halt a truck as effortlessly as she seemed to, I would have to  
  
theorize that yes - she is not weak. How powerful... and how dangerous, I cannot be certain of.  
  
It mainly depends on the person. Powers like hers, if put in the hands of the wrong person, can  
  
be quite volatile. Emotions have to be controlled, every measure taken to conceil your identity.  
  
There is a great risk if anyone learns about you. If Mamoshira is a telepath, then I doubt anyone  
  
would be able to confirm it, save her."  
  
"Then there is no doubt about it, we have to make sure she comes to tea." Yuki murmured.  
  
"Prodding her will not work. She can't be goaded. Telekineticly powerful people don't just  
  
spontaneously begin manipulating objects. They are born with it. She has been conceiling this  
  
secret since a very young age. She won't give up details about that easily, and you won't trick  
  
her into revealing anything. One thing I can read from her is... she is careful."  
  
"What might she be able to do?"  
  
"I am not sure. She could be capable of all times of things. The most prominently documented  
  
events involving telekinesis were things such as the ability to move objects without touching  
  
them, bodily elevation, and invisible barriers. But more volatile events can occur."  
  
"What is bodily elevation?" Tohru asked.  
  
"Floating." Shigure said. "What sort of events, Hanajima-chan?"  
  
"The ability to cause objects to explode, or lift objects normally to heavy to be lifted."  
  
"We will have to watch her." Yuki said. "I'm not sure... but she could pose a threat."  
  
"The real question is not whether or not she poses a threat, Sohma-san. The real question is.... to whom?"  
  
Hana's question only added to the anxiety and worry that both Yuki and Shigure were feeling.  
  
Yuki- because he feared for Tohru's safety, who seemed to have become of interest to  
  
Mamoshira. And Shigure, because this telekinetic female could pose a serious threat to not only  
  
him, Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo... but the Sohma family in it's entirety. 


	4. Chapter 4 Afternoon Tea

Chapter 4 Afternoon Tea  
  
As Shigure suspected, afternoon tea was going to turn out to be quite an exciting  
  
experience. Before Mamoshira even arrived, it was obvious things were going to be tense. Yuki  
  
had his mind pre-occupied with Hanajima's theory about Mamoshira Kotaru's powers. Shigure  
  
was also concerned, but a little less with her powers and a little more with the Sohma secret. If  
  
Kotaru learned their secret, and Akito found out... there would be hell to pay. It was amazing  
  
enough that Akito was letting Tohru keep her memory; it would be a miracle if another was  
  
allowed to. But the thing that bothered Shigure the most was that as much as he knew it to be  
  
dangerous to have Ms. Mamoshira around, he couldn't help his curiousity.  
  
A knock came at the door around noon, and Tohru was there to answer it. She gave a bright  
  
smile to Kotaru and stepped aside to allow her to enter.  
  
Kotaru slipped out of her shoes, stepped up onto the porch, and entered the building. There  
  
was a practiced grace to her movements, and Shigure could have sworn that she weighed no  
  
more than a feather. She seemed to float instead of walk. Her hair was swept back into a loose  
  
knot at the nape of her neck; and she was dressed semi-casual. She had a pleasant smile on her  
  
face, but there were secrets in her eyes. If Hana-chan couldn't read her... who could? Could  
  
anyone? The idea of introducing her to Akito crossed his mind, but was quickly dismissed.  
  
Akito would certainly percieve any outsider as a threat, especially one with such a secretive  
  
manner. Maybe it was true... that the quiet ones were the ones you had to watch out for.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, Honda-san. I was detained." Kotaru eyed Shigure with calm gray eyes,  
  
the smile upturned more, and she brought her attention back to Tohru. "Your friend Uo-chan  
  
tells me you are staying here. You seem to be doing quite well for yourself."  
  
"Sohma-kun and Shigure-san have been quite generous, yes. Don't worry about being  
  
late.. the tea is not quite ready. Shigure-san... have you seen Kyo-kun?" Tohru was her usual  
  
cheerful self.  
  
Shigure smiled at Tohru. "He's most likely where he usually is." He pointed up at the  
  
roof. Then he turned his attention to Kotaru. "Kyo-kun doesn't really socialize much. He seems  
  
to prefer the rooftop to the company of others, most times."  
  
"Oi.... I don't appreciate being talked about behind my back." A orange headed  
  
gentleman entered the room. He couldn't have been more than 17 years of age. There was an  
  
unruly attitude about him, as Kotaru could see from get-go. This one was a fire-cracker waiting  
  
to go off. A loose cannon.  
  
"Kyo-kun. We have company." Tohru said  
  
The orange headed boy let his eyes fall on the new-comer. If he had had fur on his body, it  
  
would have probably been standing on end immediately. Already, there was a confrontation  
  
going on between Kotaru and Kyo.  
  
"I assume you are the Sohma cousin I have heard so much about. They are right... you  
  
are quite cute." She smiled and chuckled lightly. "Forgive me. Mamoshira Kotaru." She held her  
  
hand out to Kyo.  
  
Kyo merely glanced at the hand and ignored it, causing a grimace to form on Kotaru's face. "I  
  
see the tempermental nature is also not a fairytale. Forgive me if my presence offends you." To  
  
Tohru, it seemed like she was just apologizing, but Shigure knew that this was more of a  
  
challenge, and it was easy to see the reaction from Kyo immediately. Kyo gritted his teeth and  
  
his eyes narrowed involuntarily. It was obvious Kotaru had meant to ruffle his fur a little, and  
  
she had done just that.  
  
Shigure was beginning to like this girl already. Yuki entered the room and gave Kotaru a quiet  
  
greeting, which consisted more of a nod than anything else. Kotaru sat down across from  
  
Shigure and smiled lightly at him, as if they shared some small joke that no one else knew.  
  
Yuki raised an eyebrow at the two of them, but said nothing. Kyo sat down on the floor and  
  
crossed his legs.  
  
"So, what are you doing here, anyway?"  
  
"Tohru-chan invited me, with Shigure-san and Sohma-san's consent, of course. I must  
  
admit I didn't really intend to come... and I wouldn't, had it not been for Tohru."  
  
"You didn't want to be here?" Shigure asked, his head tilting to the side.  
  
"Quite an interesting question, coming from someone who intends to grill me." A light  
  
smile appeared on her face. "Yes, I know what you were going to do. If you have questions,  
  
why not just ask? There is no need to be covert about it."  
  
"Alright." Shigure said. "Well, you could start by telling us something about yourself."  
  
"What would you like to know?"  
  
"You notice how she seems to answer every question with a question?" Kyo remarked,  
  
glancing at Kotaru with considerable dislike.  
  
From the beginning, Shigure could tell that these two were going to get along a lot like Kyo got  
  
along with Uo-chan and Yuki. There was definitely going to be trouble.  
  
"You could tell us about your work at the school." Yuki said, glancing at Kyo with an  
  
expression that could have made a fly drop dead. Kotaru noticed this, and a soft, knowing smile  
  
curled the edges of her mouth. These two had little use for each other. Kyo, especially, seemed  
  
to be a loose cannon.  
  
"I work for the same school that Tohru attends. As I said before, I am the music  
  
professor."  
  
"How long have you been working at Tohru-chan's school?" Shigure asked. "Yuki has  
  
never seen you around school. or at least he has never mentioned you."  
  
"I'm afraid this is the first I've seen of Sohma-san as well. I've been in Japan for about  
  
two years, but I've only been working at that school for maybe a year."  
  
"Ah, that explains it." Shigure smiled. "Where were you before you came here?  
  
Overseas?"  
  
"I have traveled quite a bit. I was never really one for staying in one place. I like to  
  
travel."  
  
Tohru entered carrying a tea tray. "They aren't interrogating you too much, are they,  
  
Mamoshira-san?"  
  
Kotaru let out a laugh. "Heavens no. They are all quite nice gentlemen. You are lucky to  
  
have found such a nice place to live. I'm almost jealous."  
  
"They have all been really kind to me."  
  
"I'm glad." Kotaru smiled and placed her chin in her hands, leaning her elbows on the  
  
table. "I would give them hell if they treated you badly. I'm sure your friends Uo-chan and  
  
Hanajima-chan would too, ne?"  
  
Everyone blinked for a minute. Tohru smiled and laughed.  
  
"Yeah. They are pretty protective of me."  
  
How Kotaru could have known that was another question that echoed in the minds of both  
  
Shigure and Yuki. She had to have been watching Tohru for some time in order to know exactly  
  
what her friends were like. One thing was certain.. Kotaru was hiding something, and it was  
  
something big. 


End file.
